


can i go where you go?

by tigerlilycorinne



Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Canon Compliant, College, Dorming Together, F/F, Fluff, Oops, Post-Canon, Roommates, This was supposed to be an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilycorinne/pseuds/tigerlilycorinne
Summary: There are fifteen minutes before Leah's first class. She's nervous, and Abby keeps distracting her, but it's alright; Abby will be there.
Relationships: Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	can i go where you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore that this is not an AU and it is supposed to be, or that it's not a drabble. Title from Taylor Swift's "Lover".
> 
> Thank you so much to Lily for introducing me to AUgust and encouraging me to write for it! (Even though it was introduced on the idea of drabbles and WOW I did not do that.)

_Eight forty-five._

I don’t think I’m ready for college. Not ready for being social again after a blissful summer of pretending I wouldn’t have to move out, driving around with iced-coffee and Abby. I’m not ready for all these people rushing around campus.

Abby’s ready for college. She’s bouncing on her toes now, wearing sneakers, having just gotten back from her morning run. Because yeah, of _course_ she runs every morning, at fuck-o-clock when I’m still curled up in bed.

Abby’s ready for anything. She’s got her bag on her arm, her schedule in one hand and a map of the campus in the other, even though we moved into this close-walled but comfy dorm a week ago and she’s already got the campus memorized. It’s ridiculous how much I like this girl. It’s nine. 

I have my first class at nine and I’m _so_ not ready. At least Abby will be there with me– it’s her first class too. She’s still waiting for me by the door, still bouncing, as I race against the clock to put on my make-up.

“You’re not going to do anything with yourself before we go? We have twelve minutes,” I tell her, because I’d feel better pushing time if she was also pushing time with me, but as it is, I feel like I’m holding us up. 

“I have eyeliner on.” She shrugs and comes over to stand by me. Her hair is short and loose, the curls tickling against my cheek as she kisses me, leaving lipstick on my cheek. “And lipstick in my bag.”

“Abby!” I’ve finished my own make-up now, but there’s the faint shape of her lips on the side of my face. I’m _not_ going to my first college class with a kiss-mark on my face like some trashy movie cliché, no matter how much I like Abby. She doesn’t understand– she looks good with anything. Wild, nerdy, sweet, sarcastic, anything goes on her. She’s still achingly alluring. So easily likeable. _I_ , on the other hand, have to cultivate my image, or I’ll be the fat girl with the iced-coffee and the too-pretty girlfriend wearing the kiss on her cheek like a trophy. It’s hard for a kiss on a cheek girl to be sarcastic. “God, really? Ten minutes, Abby. We have ten minutes.”

She grabs my hand and squeezes it, laughing as I wipe at the mark on my cheek with my hand. She offers me a tissue. “Come on. It’ll be fine.”

“Easy for _you_ to say that.” I can’t fucking focus. Abby’s behind me, and _wow_ she’s the only person who will ever look this pretty after getting up and jumping right into a morning run, and I will stand by that statement like I stand by my status as a Potterhead. She has eyeliner and lipstick because she’s the kind of person who _doesn’t even need mascara._ I mean, what an unfairness. Who decided this was allowed.

She looks like a dream, but the realest dream I’ve ever seen. And three inches from my face. Her freckles are barely visible against her brown skin, just a touch darker. I only know they’re there because I’ve spent God-knows-how-long staring at this girl. 

_My girlfriend._

I’m smiling at her like a fool now, which. I mean. Ugh, I’ve officially lost all control. I don’t even want to go to class. I want to kiss her on her bed for the rest of the day. Lock the door. Do more than kissing, maybe, while everyone else is in class. Since I’ve only got eight minutes to get there anyway.

 _You go to class and learn shit. I stay indoors and have sex with Abby Suso. RIP but I’m different._ I imagine it in Tumblr text. I die inside, on fire with want and also supreme embarrassment that I’ve even had a thought like that. I’m sure my face is flushed brighter than the sun.

“You’re right,” I babble, tearing my eyes from the curve of her breast in the tight top she’s wearing in the mirror. And also in real life, but it’s easier not want to drag her to bed if I think of her as wearing this in the mirror. Slightly more abstract. “We’ll be late.”

Abby laughs and lets me drag her out the door. “Okay,” she says, “take me away.”

Like a fucking cliché. And I love her. I giggle. “Oh God, this is it, isn’t it? We’re really in college, going to class, like, we’re so _boss._ ” I feel giddy and out of it for a moment, that camera-flash moment when you realize it’s real. The moment when you run after the girl crying and kiss her at prom because you realize _this is what comes next._

“This is it!” She squeezes my hand. This is happy– holy shit happy. Holy shit, I’m so happy. 

“Fuck,” I blurt. I drop her hand and try to run without running.

“Leah?”

“I forgot my bag.”

She just laughs. “Five minutes,” she says, checking her watch. “We’ve got time.”

“You _would_ say that,” I grumble when I come back out, my trusty bag once more on my arm. “You’re a runner. What are you going to do? Run ahead?”

Abby shakes her head. “Of course not. I’m staying right next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @[tigerlilycorinne](https://tigerlilycorinne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
